1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber optic connector cleaner. More particularly, it relates to a fiber optic connector cleaner that includes a brush-like subsurface structure.
2. Background
Current fiber optic connector cleaners commonly use a rubber sub-surface below the micro fiber cleaning material to provide a support surface to press against when cleaning the connectors. For MT connectors containing guide pins (male MT connectors) this necessitates the use of a protrusion or cut to provide a clearance for the pins. As such, careful design and manufacturing must be maintained to guarantee that the cleaner will clean all of the protruding fibers from an MT ferrule without damaging or hindering the movement of the guide pins. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,471.
Conventional cleaners, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,471, which use an male-style MT cleaner on a female-style connector, require care such that the fiber contact area and region immediately surrounding stay in constant contact with the section of the cleaning material that is directly in contact with the “rail” feature of the sub-surface. Failure to do so can result in incomplete cleaning. Similar care must be taken when using a male-style cleaner with a single fiber ferrule.
Other problems include with conventional cleaners include the need to keep two or three cleaners in a kit in order to have a cleaner for male MT, female MT, and single fiber cleaning. In addition, non-standard connectors or connectors that are designed to a standard that is not commonly used may be difficult to clean on a cleaner using one of the more common sub-surface styles.